


【吽阿】身体检查

by INUKUSH



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INUKUSH/pseuds/INUKUSH
Relationships: Aak & Hung (Arknights)
Kudos: 11





	【吽阿】身体检查

【吽阿】身体检查  
CP：吽x阿  
分级：NC17  
警告：流血描写 OOC 成人礼!阿 PWP

#  
他——总是缺失了什么，吽一直知道得很清楚，甚至比阿本人知道得还清楚。吽有时候会反省自己的陪伴与教育是否出现了什么问题，这种反省变成一根又一根纤小的刺，细密地刺激着一团柔软与炽热的情感。  
它在聚合然后膨胀，遭到了针刺后剧烈地反弹，分裂后又重组，一点一点地发生着量变和质变。  
阿现在俯在他的身上，无线听诊器抵在他的胸口。他的另一只手搭在吽的肩膀上——很神奇，明明看起来瘦削得过头了，但是他的手掌肉却柔软而饱满，菲林族的肉垫似乎比佩洛的柔软不少。  
“可以了。最后是抽血。”阿侧过身去收好医疗器械，拿出针管开始放气。吽的身上很暖和，嗜热的本性总是让他忍不住化成一滩液体黏在他的身上。其实今天吽并没有去执行什么危险的任务，但阿坚持这是例行的身体检查。  
例行的，即使是在阿成年生日的这一天，也应该继续保持下去的身体检查。  
他被捡回来的时候那么小一点，瘦弱又狼狈，仿佛吽只要食指和拇指轻轻一用力卡起来就能把那只猫儿的关节掐断。他的皮毛乱糟糟地打着结，黄色的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，潮湿的黑色鼻尖蹭着吽的手掌心。  
吽不是医生，但是好歹懂得基础医疗知识，在相对一段时间里，他承担着这只菲林男孩的起居与治疗。阿的警惕心很强，但理智上他知晓顺从吽会让他受到更少伤害。每次吽给他铰掉过长的指甲的时候，阿会颤栗，竖起脊背上的毛，但是他压抑着自己。他不漂亮，为了便于清创身上的皮毛被剃出一块一块的粉色皮肉，骨骼的轮廓隐隐浮现出来。  
那时候他们也有身体检查，伴随着对阿的破败损坏的修复。他不像正常的孩子一样挣扎抗拒，甚至平静得有些离奇，仅仅只是望着吽，等待他的下一个动作下一句话语。阿不怎么与人交流，菲林的性格也让他更倾向于待在小房间里一个人静静地养伤。  
吽从鲤先生那里知晓了阿的过去。  
但终归到底他还是个孩子。他会在睡梦里发出不安的喉音，会不自觉地趋向佩洛青年温暖的体温，会疼痛会恐惧会小心翼翼带着退缩与压抑地撒娇。阿缺失了太多东西，吽想要去修补他。  
细小的脱轨在产生。  
当他觉察到什么时候猛地抽出那支推到一半的针管，血液飞溅在他们的脸上和肩上。他迅速的用绷带和纱布处理好针眼。阿的瞳孔放大了一瞬间，继而脱力地将额头抵在吽的额前。他的呼吸有一点快，耳朵上缠着的结绳垂下在脸侧。  
他成年了，但他还没有完全长开，不过至少不是那么瘦骨嶙峋，该长肉的地方总是不那么硌人。菲林族天生就要柔软些，线条修长，一重重缠在腰上的绷带卡住松松垮垮的袍子，勒出一段窄窄的腰。  
“哥哥。”  
阿缓缓开口，粉红色舌头，雪白的尖齿，沾了血的嘴唇在他面前一动一动，构成那两个简单的音节。在他十三岁前他总是这么叫吽的，变声期还没来临前咬字还带着一点黏糊，拖长了的尾音显得很是孩子气。  
他笨拙地往前凑近，鼻尖蹭着吽的脸颊，嘴唇贴在吽的唇角上，不敢吻。吽的一只手贴在他的后背上，另一只手卡着阿的手腕：“阿。我说过别这样。”他看见那只黑猫皱了皱脸，委屈又疑惑地望着他。阿的胯部顺着他的大腿往下滑，另一只手安静地贴在他双腿间。吽已经勃起了，阴茎将裤子顶起明显的形状。  
“我成年了。吽。”  
“你可以使用我。”  
“拜托你。”

#  
他总是不听话的，占着吽对他的纵容。他呜咽着想爬走，钉在身体里的器物在膨胀，顶得他肠穿肚烂，烫得他浑身颤栗。可是吽的手拉着他的尾巴根部硬生生地将他扯回来，接受犬科动物茎头成结的过程。  
阿的腹部浮出吽阴茎的形状，从上往下看去他被吽整个遮挡笼罩起来。他伸手想去擦掉自己溅到小腹上面的精液，却触到柱头隐隐的凸起，像是隔着自己的一层肚皮在给吽手淫一般。阿不知道吽是不是在生气，但是他确实在使用自己，在填满自己。  
他数不清吽往自己的身体里灌过多少精液，但是现在它们混杂着血液和淫水一起令他们的交媾能够粗暴而顺畅地进行，不带有一点疼痛与生涩。特殊的成结结构令那些液体大多都留在阿的体内，充盈着他的腹部。  
他从里到外都湿透了，狼狈得很，自己的精液粘在自己身上把毛都打结到一起，精斑一块一块地缀在体表，小腹柔软的毛发乱糟糟的，偏偏私处那一片干干净净只有浅浅的白色茸毛，露出淡粉色的皮肉和被肏得一团糟的穴口。  
吽咬着他的脖子，犬齿停在喉管上，制着猫儿不敢轻举妄动。在那之前他将阿浑身上下啃咬舔舐了个够，余下的一周里若是拨开那层黑色的绒毛，必然是要看见那些青紫痕迹。他的另一只手掐在阿的腰上，一面支撑着他无法整个人瘫软下去，一面固定着他不因为本能而逃跑。  
菲林柔软的身体令他们能够用所有淫荡的姿势测试如何令吽的阴茎更深的锲入到阿的身体里。显而易见，当阿没办法看见吽的脸的时候他会更紧张，甬道痉挛得更厉害，一点触碰都能令他发出拔高了调的呻吟。  
他渴望被使用，被填满，被修补，那么吽便挖出由他制造出的刺激出的那一团感情去令他变得完整。  
阿的脸上淌满生理性的泪水，涎水拉成丝滴落到胸口。他胸前的两颗小玩意突突地勃起，明明是小小的粉粉的，被吮得过度了，泛红肿大后看起来也同母猫的一般。那双琥珀金的眼睛失了焦，成了一滩融化的蜜味金子。  
吽觉得他是甜的，要去吃他，却总是被避开，甚至抬起爪子想挠人，可惜浑身脱了力，倒像是欲拒还迎。只是这不妨碍吽微微愠怒，一扯阿的脖子令他坐起来，又直接让他就这被阴茎钉着的姿势整个人转个圈，柱体刮擦着穴道的每一寸，扯出一串喘叫。  
他用一只手钳住阿的下巴，另一只手强行掰开他的嘴，鲜红的口腔肉上生了一粒细小的白色溃疡。怪不得总是不敢吻，阿从小到大都怕痛得要死，能忍是一回事，怕又是一回事，一懂得有点任性余地那自然就别扭起来，想要又不愿意说。  
吽张嘴去含住阿的，温热的舌头塞进他的嘴里同做爱一般舔着每一寸腔肉，粗糙的舌面压在伤口上逼出一串串的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉。其实早些来挑破倒也不至于那么疼，要从未成年疼到成年。吽同他稍稍分开一些，齿列一分一合，恰好衔住那一小块溃疡，轻轻向外一扯撕开创口，病灶与鲜血一同流出来。  
他们是兽，嗅到了血就要兴奋，吃到了肉就要欲求。  
于是阿与吽总算唇贴唇拥吻在一起，狂风骤雨一般用阴茎与后穴互相肏着对方。他的男孩这四个字今夜过后终究只剩下前面半截——不过他也没办法晓得阿被干得迷迷糊糊时想着自己下半身成了性器套子，知觉都要没了，怕是自己只剩下半身，不过另半身和吽一直连着似乎也不错。  
不过不管是怎么着的一半，总是有些东西终于圆满起来，严丝合缝。  
他怀里的小家伙还在坏心眼地用那个称呼叫他。


End file.
